


Homecoming

by NefariousEuphony



Series: DBz Drabbles [3]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4201953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NefariousEuphony/pseuds/NefariousEuphony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And so he returns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

There was no one to greet him when he returned. He frowned and then searched for the one ki signature he knew as well as his own.  He used instant transmission,  appearing right behind Vegeta. 

"I thought you were dead" were the first words out of Vegeta's mouth.

Goku scratches the back of his neck nervously. "I just went to space."

"And now that you're here you assume you can just come back? That I had put my entire life on hold until you came back?!"

"Vegeta I--"

"I what, Kakarrot? "

"Didn't think it'd bother you" Goku mumbles. 

"Oh, you thought it wouldn't bother me" Vegeta mocks.  "That you disappearing for no apparent reason wouldn't bother me, how cute. Now go, dissappear like you always do, you've interrupted my training. "


End file.
